Historical Justice Committee
From the Hungarian Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/T%C3%B6rt%C3%A9nelmi_Igazs%C3%A1gt%C3%A9tel_Bizotts%C3%A1g The Historical Justice Committee (TIB) NGO, which was founded in the spring of 1988 for people who have the suffered under communist regime persecution, including the 1956 Revolution loaded at the time of their role. The basic objective of the organization was to wipe out the falsifications of the communist dictatorship from the public consciousness of Hungary and to bring to light the events and persons who were brought to the head and persecuted by the nature and origin of the communist system under the name of János Kádár . András Hegedűs B. András was born in his apartment in the downtown of Gerlóczy street in Budapest (this is a memorial plaque on the wall of the house). Among his founders was Árpád Göncz, later president of the Republic, Erzsébet Nagy, daughter of Imre Nagy, martyr prime minister. Named after Miklós Vásárhelyi. Presided over by President Elizabeth Nagy until 1992. It was currently chaired by László Regéczy-Nagy (spring 2007), who was sentenced to 15 years in prison after the 1956 retaliation of István Bibó's trial. The beginnings According to Gyula Kozák , the roots of the TIB were interviews with actors from 1956 in the 1980s, as well as illegal opposition writings that dealt with 1956. "1981-82 completed a round-table discussion involving Alíz Halda, Árpád Göncz, Miklos Vasarhelyi, Ferenc Merei, George Litván, Sandor Racz , Andras Hegedus B , Ferenc Donath, Imre Mecs and Csalog Zsolt, with participation by Gyula Kozak and Miklós Szabó. We interviewed (among others) Jenő Széll, Miklós Vásárhelyi, Árpád Göncz, Elek Nagy, András Révész, we were beyond the scientific conference at István Eörsi's apartment in 1986, and the world around us urged us to create an organization among the political upheavals that set the flag of the revolution, to improve the situation of those who had been imprisoned because of the revolution, he undertakes the rehabilitation of the executed prisoners, and makes it clear to society that what is happening is not possible without '56, ” wrote Gyula Kozák, recalling the situation at the beginning of 1988. The TIB was later criticized by a relatively narrow group of attempts to expropriate the revolution. Gyula Kozák objected that although the original core (mentioned among its own by Vásárhelyi, György Litván and András Hegedűs by name) did not want to create a completely open organization with a call for several reasons, their intention was to invite the invited founders the organization represents a wide range. “ Jenő Fónay, Gyula Obersovszky, László Hegedűs, Imre Mécs, Tibor Erdélyi were the gunmen, János Dénes, Sándor Rácz, Elek Nagy represented the workers' councils, the workers, and of course the widows of the executed grandmothers, and József Szilágyi's daughter also became a member of TIB. But there were the founders, Gyula Fekete, Iván Darvas and László Mensáros, Árpád Göncz and László Regéczy-Nagy, two living members of the Bibó group, and Teresar Pártay and Tibor Zimányi. The youngest generation of '56 was represented by Miklós Szabó and Rudolf Ungváry, both of whom were at the university age in the days of the revolution, ”he wrote. Working First Years Immediately after its establishment in 1988. On June 6th, TIB, the executed Prime Minister, made a call to Hungarian society on the 30th anniversary of Imre Nagy's trial, which was signed by five direct relatives of the people executed in the Great Imre Court and 34 convicts in fifty-six. By announcing the establishment of the organization, they urged the remarkable resuscitation and rehabilitation of the executed people, months before the Imre Pozsgay, a member of the Hungarian Socialist Labor Party's wing of reform.the 1956 events called the 1956 events a popular rebuke under the pressure of urgency and against a counter-revolution against hard-line communists. And on June 16, the anniversary of the execution of Imre Nagy and his companions was called for a remembrance. The supporters of the TIB and its endeavors played a key role in making 1989 a reality . On June 16th, Imre Nagy and his companions were able to re-embellish the end of the Hungarian dictatorship under solemn conditions (the event was organized by the TIB). As a result of the TIB's tender in 1989, the revolutionary monument was erected in 1992 in plot 301 , which, as a member of the jury, was drafted by Katalin Keserű, a monument to the lack of several decades of Hungarian historical memory. Internal disputes were present in the body from the beginning. Erzsébet Nagy (Imre Nagy's daughter) even at the beginning, in 1988, Jenő Fónay left the TIB in 1989, but this did not reduce the authority of the organization. Erzsébet Nagy came back later and was also president. András Hegedűs was born in 1992 as well. From the 1990s The Bauer Case At the beginning of 2000, TIB urged Mátyás Eörsi , the administrator of the SZDSZ , to resign his parliamentary mandate because he was employed by Miklós Bauer, a former lawyer in his law office . Eörsi announced that Bauer would leave as soon as possible, which had happened (though 80-year-old Bauer had denied that it would have been involved in the TIB attack). For this period, Bauer's son, Tamás Bauer, can be disqualified from the first line of the SZDSZ. 50th Anniversary Members of the TIB, Istvan Borbely, Martin Czech Imre, István Homola and Istvan Csete did not accept the Socialist prime minister along with others Ferenc Gyurcsany and Parliament Chairman, Katalin Szili handshake, when he took over honors the 50th anniversary of the 1956 Revolution Country House . The TIB did not take part in the demonstration of the official revolutionary monument to the hoistway in the demonstration. Category:Hungary